


f l o r e c e  e n  l a  n i e b l a

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Severus Snape has a sister, Slut Shaming, mperg, she isn't a mary sue
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: La familia Snape tiene dos hijos; Severus y Sapphira. El odiado y la amada. Ambos son niños mágicos, ambos niños raros. La envidia en la sangre de Severus y la inocente ignorancia en la sangre de Sapphira. Uno triste y perdido, sin nadie a su lado más que su negligente amiga y la otra, la niña, enamorada de la vida y su ingenuidad optimista. Ella no sabía lo que era la realidad, la crueldad... nunca la vio como la vio Severus.Y cuando ella es clasificada en Gryffindor y se vuelve amiga de los llamados Merodeadores sabe él que todo está perdido. Sabe que su hermana le ganó de nuevo, que allí hubo traición.Sabe que aunque esté enamorado de sus verdugos... ella estará con ellos antes que él. No importa que él lleve a sus hijos... ellos seguirán con ella.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Marauders/Original Female Character, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. { 🌻 i }

**→ ;;**

Severus tenía una hermana mayor, unos minutos mayor. Nació con unos impresionantes ojos azules, así que fue llamada Sapphira. Era una niña tranquila, querida más por su padre que por su madre. Su padre, quien no quería nada a los ojos de Severus y aún así acariciaba el fino cabello de la cabeza de su hija. Su madre, que mantenía una relación más apegada pero frívola con Severus pues veía mucho de ella en él, y no le gustaba.

Sapphira, tan idéntica a Severus y aún así tan diferente. Ella era varios centímetros más alta y menos delgada, con la piel más rosada y el cabello menos negro. Sus facciones eran iguales, viéndose ella muy femenina y él, muy afeminado.

Los niños del barrio odiaban a Severus por cómo se veía y su fantasmal aura, pero a Sapphira la amaban.

Severus veía a lo lejos a su hermana jugando con niños hijos de sus vecinos, mientras él se escondía detrás de un arbusto para evitar golpes. Se preguntaba por qué ella recibía más atención que él, por qué su padre tenía más piedad de una niña y no de su hijo...

Eran cosas que lo mantenían despierto, que le preguntaba con los ojos a su madre y ella respondía con un largo silencio.

Aún así y con la envidia en la sangre y el disgusto en la lengua, Severus estimaba a su hermana. Él cubría sus orejas pequeñas cuando su padre le gritaba a su madre en su presencia. Y aunque tuviesen la misma edad, él siempre cantaba canciones de cuna cuando su madre estaba demasiado herida y cansada para hacerlo.

Él siempre fue el más maduro de los dos, ella la más apegada a la vida. Sapphira no pasó lo mismo que pasó Severus, ella fue más una espectadora.

Mientras Tobias sentía asco por su hijo tan femenino y homosexual, él quería a su pequeña princesa. Era más suave con ella y tenía más piedad en su hermano y madre cuando ella estaba presente. Tanto Severus como Eileen notaban ese cambio y no sabían qué pensar de eso. Quizás la poca humanidad del hombre se manifestaba con su hija, lo único que sintió hizo bien.

Incluso la perdonó cuando tuvo su primer incidente de magia accidental, varios años más tarde que Severus. Tobias esperaba que sucediera con ella también y se sintió decepcionado de tener razón. Aún así y con todo el repelús que le causó, no golpeó a la niña ni intentó quemarla como lo hizo con su hermano. Él la ignoró por horas, hasta que volvió a acariciar su cabello y Sapphira le sonrió.

Sapphira tuvo amigos, amigos no permanentes pero aún así que fueron constantes el tiempo necesario. Severus, por otra parte, tuvo una única amiga; Lily Evans.

Una niña pelirroja, una bruja igual que ellos. Ella no era amiga a su vez de Sapphira, la niña jamás tuvo verdadero trato con ella ni lo tendría.

Y esa joven Lily, al verlo a Severus tan indefenso y delicado, se había propuesto tomar un rol de hermana mayor más fuerte que el que ejercía Sapphira y cuidar de él... una lástima fue que ella olvidara eso dentro de unos años.

🌻 


	2. Chapter 2

**→ ;;**

Severus ya tenía quince años, al igual que su hermana. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba de su lado.

Aún recordaba el día en que ella se apartó, cuando fue seleccionada en Gryffindor. Ni Severus ni su madre sabían de dónde fue que ella sacó esas... cualidades. Nadie en la historia de la familia Prince había sido Gryffindor; y no era como si su lado muggle fuese muy de de la Casa de los Leones tampoco.

_"— Ella no se siente como mi hija, ni siquiera como una Prince. No como tú, mi niño, tu sí eres un Prince digno."_ Escribió escuetamente Eileen por medio de una carta que le entregó al pequeño Severus, ella nunca diría tal cosa en voz alta y menos frente a Sapphira. La niña, por otro lado, no recibió ninguna carta, aunque Tobias hubiese querido enviarle una pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Sapphira tampoco esperaba recibir una carta de todas formas, su madre no era de dar esos detalles y su padre despreciaba todo lo relacionado con la magia, esto era algo que Sapphira entendía y respetaba a diferencia de Severus. Sin embargo, ella jamás se enteró de la carta entregada a su hermano, de haberlo sabido hubiese estado muy dolida.

Ella pudo ver la expresión sombría en los ojos negros de su hermanito, la cual había aparecido cuando su amiga Evans había sido clasificada en Gryffindor. Dicha expresión se agravó al ser ella también clasificada con los leones.

Aún recordaba el trago amargo de saliva que dio en ese momento, nada bueno venía cuando su hermano se veía así. Y aunque no creía entrar en Slytherin, jamás se imaginó entrar a la casa rival. Cuando se sentó junto a los niños que molestaron a su hermano en el tren y ellos le sonrieron con coquetería, supo que las cosas entre ella y Severus jamás serían las mismas.

Y Severus, que la veía a ella y a Lily a la distancia, supo exactamente lo mismo.

Pero saberlo no lo hizo menos doloroso. Fue un dolor que perduró en lo más recóndito de su corazón a lo largo de esos cuatro años. Un dolor, una angustia y una amargura que quemaba sus venas y encendía su sangre; cada sonrisa de su hermana ante las maldades de sus nuevos amigos eran como un combustible. Lo destrozaban; cuando Lily se sumó a la ecuación y _casi rió_ ante su maltrato tal cual hacía Sapphira fue cuando se quebró.

Severus tocó fondo y todos lo vieron. Él gritó algo que jamás creería de verdad, algo por lo que se disculpó de pies a cabeza y aún así fue nuevamente despreciado.

Sapphira jamás hizo un comentario sobre las palabras que salieron de la roja boca de su hermano, nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella jamás hizo un comentario con sus amigos cuando el tema de conversación era Severus. Prefería callar y dejarlo pasar, tal cual lo hacía Remus.

Muchas bromas para ella fueron excesivas, pero nunca las detuvo. Y aunque nunca fue partícipe, les agarró el gusto. Como jamás insultó a su hermano, sólo se rió de él, el sentimiento de culpa no llenaba su corazón.

Sapphira era una merodeadora más, una muy buena amiga para James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Mantuvo un pequeño noviazgo con Remus y Sirius, luego un par de acostones con James. Incluso tuvo sus momentos con Peter; manteniendo una relación de amigos con derechos para cada merodeador. 

A su vez tuvo varios novios, actualmente y a sus quince años, tenía un historial de más de cinco chicos. El más reciente era Maximus Wallace, un castaño claro bastante fornido y jugador de Quidditch. No creía durar mucho más con él, estaba pensando en cortarlo y tomar la invitación de Jonas Crimson de salir a divertirse a un salón vacío.

Honestamente, Sapphira no veía problema en tener relaciones a su edad. Es decir, ella era bonita y joven, una vida por delante y se encontraba en los mejores años de su adolescencia; disfrutar de su juventud era lo que hacía y le parecía correcto. Si a su tierno hermanito eso le molestaba no era problema de ella.

Pero era una mera suposición, no sabía a ciencia cierta si a su hermano le molestaba que que anduviera con chicos. Su mirada de desprecio y dolor hacia su persona podía interpretarse de diferentes maneras.

Hace mucho no hablaba con él, las noches en las que extrañaba su voz entonando bellas melodías era las más frías. Fue un distanciamiento similar al que tuvo Sirius con Regulus.

— Fue por nuestro bien, son sucias serpientes y nosotros leones, _Blackwings*_ , no debemos estar juntos. — Dijo Sirius cuando ella planteó los parecidos, molesto con su hermano de cerebro lavado y especialmente con Snivellus. — Suerte tienes de no tener una lacra como tu hermano pegado a ti.

Sapphira no comentó nada al respecto, cambiando de tema. — Hablando de lacras, ¿cómo te fue con Marlene McKinnon?

Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado en la Sala Común, soltó una risita. — Meh, es algo latosa. Está buena, pero no para más de una noche. — Sirius dijo, haciendo un gesto despectivo con las manos. Sapphira rió junto a Remus, sabiendo las mañas del Black mayor. Su rebelde amigo se negaba a un noviazgo serio, la palabra "novia" lo hacía trastabillar.

— Debes sentar cabeza, amigo mío. Se siente genial. — Intervino James, sintiéndose realizado porque Evans al fin le había dicho que sí, con la única condición de que ya no molestara a Severus; James obviamente le mintió diciendo que sí, aún manteniendo su acoso en el chico a espaldas de la pelirroja.

— Sólo dices eso porque Lily te creyó las patrañas, Prongs. — Remus cantó, dándole una mordida casual a su barra de chocolate, señalándole con su dedo índice. — Antes eras igual de pene suelto que Sirius.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejaron los aludidos.

— No, no. Tiene razón. — Se burló Sapphira, ganándose un zape de parte de Sirius. — ¡Ay! ¡Pero si es verdad!

— Cállate o te doy otro más fuerte. — Sentenció. Sapphira hizo un puchero lastimero y los chicos, con la inclusión de Peter que entraba por la puerta, soltaron risitas burlonas, dando sonidos de besos aire.

— Pervertidos. — Dijo sonrojada Sapphira, escondiendo su rostro para no darles el gusto.

— A todo esto, ¿terminaste con Max? — Pregunta Peter, acomodándose en un sillón junto a James.

— Aún no, lo haré antes de la clase de Pociones. Está muy meloso, además ya no quiero hacer esperar a Jonas.

Siguieron hablando de sandeces, cada una más estúpida que la otra. Al final del día, Sapphira ya estaba junto a Jonas disfrutando de los beneficios de la carne.

Era claro, Sapphira ya no necesitaba un hermano.

🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackwings*: Alas negras, Sapphira es una animaga al igual que el resto de los merodeadores. Ella toma forma de un cuervo, por eso el nombre.


	3. {🌻 iii }

**_→;;  
_ **

Era la hora mágica. Mágica para ellos. El cielo tenía un oscuro color azul y las nubes eran grises con puntitos brillantes entre viéndose en el manto infinito. La luz reflejada de la luna semioculta golpeaba el rostro de Remus, quien estaba de pie en la Torre de Astronomía. Miraba el cielo, preguntándose si lo que haría estaba bien. Si sus acciones no serían notadas por sus amigos, y que no sería juzgado por ellas. Apretaba el barandal con los dedos blancos y fríos, sin mover un músculo de su rostro. Él no quería ser juzgado, no quería hacer frente.

— Lupin. — Una voz, suave y pausada sonó a sus espaldas. Se erizó. — Llegaste temprano.

Remus exhaló. — Sí, no quería perder tiempo.

— No vaya a ser que tus amiguitos sospechen algo, ¿no? — Comentó ácido, mientras se quitaba su túnica y la dejaba en las escaleras. — No me imagino qué dirían...

— ¡Snape! — Gruñó, volteando a mirarlo. — Basta.

El mestizo hizo un gesto con sus cejas, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Uno a uno, los botones transparentes fueron abriéndose, dando paso a la piel blanca y lechosa, que encendió los ojos de Remus. Se la quitó, y se bajó los pantalones. Sus muslos, suaves y pálidos, con un pequeño lunar cerca de la cadera, lucían apetecibles. Las manos del licántropo comenzaron a sudar, su saliva se acumuló debajo de su lengua. Severus pateó sus pantalones, seguido de sus zapatos y medias. El último paso fue su ropa interior, que de casualidad era una tanga negra. A la mente de Remus llegó la idea, que no se determinaba si era desagradable o, por el contrario, caliente, de que ese no era su primer encuentro nocturno.

Severus dio un par de pasos, le dio la espalda, y se arrodilló en el suelo. Apoyó sus manos, quedando en cuatro. Su trasero lampiño apuntaba a Remus, quien le bajaba el cierre a su propio pantalón. El slytherin, sonrojado, separó sus nalgas con sus manos y recostó su pecho en el piso, ofreciendo su entrada.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó, agitado y casi avergonzado. — ¿Qué esperas? ¿O es que ya te arrepentiste?

En respuesta, Remus lo penetró. Sin saliva, sin dilatar, sin piedad. Severus gritó, cayendo hacia adelante con la lengua hacia afuera y la boca abierta. Le dolió, mucho. Pero, poseído, Remus no se detuvo. Como un lobo, golpeó y golpeó, sin parar ni fijarse en el disfrute de su amante.

A Remus, en el interior, no le importaba. No era asunto suyo, si Severus lloraba o sufría, no era culpa suya. Él siempre volvía, a la misma hora, a desnudarse ante él y ofrecer su cuerpo. Comportándose como la zorra que era debajo de todas esas túnicas y actitud incómoda. Podía engañar a todos, pero no a él.

Y es que con Severus podía desatar todos sus más oscuros deseos. Su violencia y morbo. Sus deseos de lastimar en el sexo, de hacer gritar y sangrar. Con Sapphira no podía hacerlo, ella era su amiga y una merodeadora, no podía herirla. Cada ocasión que tuvo sexo con ella se había reprimido, se había negado a sucumbir ante sus más bajos instintos; había sido amable, para variar. Incluso si a ella le gustaba el sexo rudo. No podía hacerle eso a ella, la respetaba y estimaba demasiado, no quería perderla en un arrebato violento. Pero con la desagradable zorra que era su hermano, él podía hacer lo que quisiera; a Severus no le debía nada.

Remus tiró de su cabello negro como el manto de la noche, levantando la cabeza del jovencito a su disposición. Mordió su cuello, con fuerza, mientras las estocadas seguían, usando la sangre y el pre-semen como lubricante. Severus lloró, apretando los dientes y con la cara roja. Sentía el bulto que se formaba en su estómago con cada golpe violento y el raspar de sus rodillas sensible con el piso polvoriento. Intentaba concentrarse en las punzadas de placer que su próstata maltratada le enviaba a todo su cuerpo, pero el escozor de su entrada lacerada y el dolor de los dientes enterrados en la tierna carne de su cuello lo distraían demasiado.

Black no era así. En lo absoluto. Black, con todo su asqueroso carisma y su actitud de creerse irresistible, era mucho mejor compañero que el maldito lobo en celo. Black, con todo su cinismo y bravuconería, jamás lo lastimaba así. Que sí, le daba nalgadas y tiraba de su pelo, pero mínimo se tomaba su tiempo para prepararlo en lugar de meterse en él como una puta bestia.

Bueno, qué era Lupin sino una bestia.

Severus odiaba a todos y cada uno de los merodeadores -dejando de lado a su hermana, cuyos sentimientos respecto a ella aún no estaba muy claros-, pero Lupin, ciertamente, le provocaba asco. Muchísimo asco. El tipo iba por ahí como si fuera un maldito santo, moviendo las manos totalmente nervioso y siempre con su estúpida barra de de chocolate entre sus dientes. Era tan falso, sonriendo con timidez, como si no fuera un monstruo come hombres en las noches de luna llena, y en las noches compartidas con él a la luz de las estrellas. Un tipo tan cobarde, que permitía todo tipo de atrocidades sólo para no quedarse sin sus preciados amigos. Un egoísta aterrado de cómo otros lo percibían, tan cegado en su negación de su verdadera naturaleza bestial.

Black, Potter y la lapa en el culo que era Pettigrew, a ellos los odiaba, pero Lupin le daba _asco_.

Lupin le dio una última embestida particularmente fuerte, aferrando su mano derecha en su cadera con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus dedos en la piel lechosa, mientras llegaba con un gruñido. Severus vino segundos después, con un gritito sollozante, dolido por el semen en sus heridas.

— ¿Has terminado? — Masculló entumecido. Su voz ronca y débil, pero aún sonando agrio. Remus balbuceó un "sí" difícil de identificar. — Entonces retírate. Date prisa. — Lupin no dijo nada, aún dentro de él con su mano apretada en su cadera y la otra, perezosa, enredada en sus cabellos. — Dije, _retírate._

Entonces Remus, resignado, se retiró con un suspiro; metió su pene húmedo de sangre y otros fluidos en sus pantalones, y subió su cremallera. Limpió sus manos húmedas en su pantalón, y observó a Severus, quien recitó un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo y comenzaba a vestirse. Lupin lo miraba como si buscara algo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Severus, sin mirarlo. — ¿Estás esperando que te diga que fuiste maravilloso? Porque no fue así, lobo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Remus lucía hostil, el dorado brillando en sus ojos con pura rabia. Odiaba que lo llamara así.

— Eres pésimo en la cama, Lupin. Tantas veces que nos acostamos y apenas te das cuenta, imbécil.

Entonces Remus lo derribó. Se le tiró encima, con fuerza, empujándolo al suelo y aplastándolo con su peso superior. Sus brazos musculosos retenían con sus venas palpitantes las muñecas finas de Severus, quien apenas pudo salir de su estupor ante el arrebato violento del gryffindor.

— ¿Qué...? ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierdas te ocurre?!

— Cállate, cállate maldita zorra malagradecida...

— ¿Eh? — Se burló el mestizo, un destello malicioso brillando en sus ojos. — ¿Herí tu frágil orgullo, lobito? Eres un puberto baboso, das asco.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿O qué? ¿Me morderás? Ya lo hiciste, bestia.

— ¡Cállate!

— Das lástima. — Le escupió. — Ahora quítate, sé que tuvimos sexo pero no por eso debes estar tan cerca de mí. Quítate.

Remus frunció el ceño y enseñó los dientes. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? Atacando su orgullo de forma tan deliberada. Ojalá fuera Sapphira y no Severus, ella no sería tan cruel con él. Ella no lo llamaría así.

Pero Sapphira estaba en la cama de otro hombre y jamás se volvería a acostar con Remus. Ella no repetía pareja jamás, era su política. Nunca regresaba con sus ex's, aunque fueran amigos.

Remus se quitó de encima de Severus, golpearlo no le serviría de nada. No era como los chicos, no resolvía las cosas con los puños, él no era un monstruo. No importaba lo que Snape dijera con esa boquita venenosa suya.

Se puso de pie, dándole una última mirada disgustada y se fue de la Torre a pasos fuertes, queriendo mostrarle, de forma infantil e inconsciente, lo molesto que estaba. A Severus le importó una mierda, aliviado de que se fuera; el tipo estaba llegando a sus nervios. Ese idiota...

— Puto imbécil. — Murmuró, pensando en qué rayos se le pasó por la cabeza a su hermano cuando anduvo con él.

🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que Remus no les haya parecido muy OoC, sólo quiero explorar una parte de él que no se habla mucho: su violencia e instintos salvajes. Además de su cobardía, él no es ningún santo, como con todos los personajes.
> 
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica, no duden en decirme. Ayudaría mucho 💖


End file.
